Wątek forum:Dyskusja ogólna/@comment-10807834-20151224134926/@comment-26281397-20160101142025
Mangle.the.fox.fnaf2 napisał(a): Hedge - JeżowaTV napisał(a): Mangle.the.fox.fnaf2 napisał(a): Dashie.anonimowa napisał(a): Mangle.the.fox.fnaf2 napisał(a): Mangle.the.fox.fnaf2 napisał(a): Hiszpańska Inkwizycja HI napisał(a): Mangle.the.fox.fnaf2 napisał(a): Hedge - JeżowaTV napisał(a): Lukaszdusi napisał(a): Hedge - JeżowaTV napisał(a): Mi chiamo Maxwell napisał(a): Mangle.the.fox.fnaf2 napisał(a): Hiszpańska Inkwizycja HI napisał(a): Lukaszdusi napisał(a): Mangle.the.fox.fnaf2 napisał(a): Mangle.the.fox.fnaf2 napisał(a): Lukaszdusi napisał(a): Mi chiamo Maxwell napisał(a): Lukaszdusi napisał(a): Mangle.the.fox.fnaf2 napisał(a): Dashie.anonimowa napisał(a): Mangle.the.fox.fnaf2 napisał(a): Hedge - JeżowaTV napisał(a): Mangle.the.fox.fnaf2 napisał(a): Mi chiamo Maxwell napisał(a): Lukaszdusi napisał(a): Mangle.the.fox.fnaf2 napisał(a): Mi chiamo Maxwell napisał(a): Hedge - JeżowaTV napisał(a): Mi chiamo Maxwell napisał(a): Lukaszdusi napisał(a): Hiszpańska Inkwizycja HI napisał(a): Mi chiamo Maxwell napisał(a): Lukaszdusi napisał(a): Hiszpańska Inkwizycja HI napisał(a): Lukaszdusi napisał(a): Mangle.the.fox.fnaf2 napisał(a): Mi chiamo Maxwell napisał(a): Ksionsze napisał(a): Lukaszdusi napisał(a): Mi chiamo Maxwell napisał(a): Lukaszdusi napisał(a): Hedge - JeżowaTV napisał(a): Lukaszdusi napisał(a): Mi chiamo Maxwell napisał(a): Lukaszdusi napisał(a): Lukaszdusi napisał(a): Hedge - JeżowaTV napisał(a): Lukaszdusi napisał(a): Hiszpańska Inkwizycja HI napisał(a): Major Kuleczky napisał(a): Hedge - JeżowaTV napisał(a): Mi chiamo Maxwell napisał(a): Lukaszdusi napisał(a): Mi chiamo Maxwell napisał(a): Lukaszdusi napisał(a): Mi chiamo Maxwell napisał(a): Lukaszdusi napisał(a): Mi chiamo Maxwell napisał(a): Mangle.the.fox.fnaf2 napisał(a): Lukaszdusi napisał(a): Mangle.the.fox.fnaf2 napisał(a): M U R Z Y N YY YYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FrostyLemonuu napisał(a): Mangle.the.fox.fnaf2 napisał(a): FrostyLemonuu napisał(a): thumb Obrońcy BB? Przed czym niby? PRZED FALĄ PÓŁDZIKICH HEJTERÓW hejterów czego? Hmm... Chronić BB przed hejterami. Mi się na logikę wydaje, że chodzi o hejterów BB, ale ja się nie znam. Ps. Inkwizycja jak zawsze ma kurde racje. Jak tak dalej pójdzie to powstanie taka mała incepcja. To już jest incepcja. thumb Oł noł Najbardziej mnie rozśmieszyło jak Mangle.the.fox.fnaf2 po prostu zacytowała. On też chce być w tej incepcji thumb Jak wszyscy to wszyscy. thumb|Nie spodziewałem się Hiszpańskiej Inkwizycji A ja się was spodziewałem gnoje. Nie mogłeś się spodziewać, nikt ich się nie spodziewa.thumb|ON JUŻ CZEKA Boże xD Tak, tak, wmawiajcie sobie, że się nas spodziewaliście. Prawda jest taka, że NIKT NIE SPODZIEWA SIĘ HISZPAŃSKIEJ INKWIZYCJI! NIKT 120px|left Nikt nie spodziewa się Hiszpańskiej Inkwizycji!!! 120px|right Incepcja thumb|right|335 px Max spodziewał się Hiszpańskiej Inwkizycji, ale nie spodziewał się, że api zrobi o nim piosenkę Ta wypowiedź Maxa wszystko pieprzy xd oj tam oj tam A ja tylko powtórzę. 120px|left Nikt nie spodziewa się Hiszpańskiej Inkwizycji!!! 120px|right Znajdź różnicę, btw, kocham ten wątek "Murzyny wyginą" Hecz, idź stąd xD Dopóki co najmniej jedno KFC będzie na świecie to nie wyginą. No to niedługo 30. thumb|358pxfight me helen Oh naw Zabawa dopiero się rozkręca! Jak pozytywka z której zaraz wyscpczy marionetka, lub jak Mangle która i tak jest w kiepskim stanie lub jak............................. no kurczę nie wiem Jak Hiszpańska Inkwizycja. 120px|left Nikt nie spodziewa się Hiszpańskiej Inkwizycji!!! 120px|right Dokładnie... 120px|left Nikt nie spodziewa się Hiszpańskiej Inkwizycji!!! thumb|120px Przyjaciele! Bardzo przewidywalni przyjaciele. Nie spodziewałeś się! 120px|left Nikt nie spodziewa się Hiszpańskiej Inkwizycji!!! thumb|120px Jak się rozkręca Hiszpańska Inkwizycja? Tak, że nikt się jej nie spodziewa! Oprócz mnie oczywiście. Co ten wpis My się nie bawimy w Hiszpańską Inkwizycję. Oni nie lubią jak ktoś się nimi bawi... Aha, znowu ich spodziewałem! Uwaga! Animatrony rozwalają system! thumb|Ona cię znajdzie Powinien na wiki być wątek o nazwie ,,Śmietnik'' gdzie dzieją się takie rzeczy jak tutej, ale kij.thumb|Przytulcie mnie '' Od tego spamu windows się psuje thumb|I tyle do powiedzenia Mangle, ja dopiero co zaczęłam się z wami bawić a ty rozwalasz system, nie rób tego Czemu mnie prosisz? Ja Mangle nie jestem ją proś Ja i tak dam klasyk... 120px|left PAROLE PAROLE PAROLE thumb|120px|PAROLE PAROLE PAROLE Znowu się ich spodziewałem. Ile warstw ma już ta Incepcja Uwaga a teraz tradycyjnie..... thumb|Nkt się nie spodziewa! DAM DAM DAAAM!!! Tylko ja i oni mamy prawo do nich! No to na fotel. Gość dobrze gada! Na fotel, bo teraz będziemy się spodziewać H.I Ja już się ich spodziewam. Ale nie spodziewałeś się, że urodziłeś się w Ełku! Klasyka zawsze jest dobra... 120px|left Nikt nie spodziewa się Hiszpańskiej Inkwizycji!!! thumb|120px HISZPAŃSKA INKWIZYCJA SKOLONIZUJE ATLANTYDĘ!!! Ciekawe co FNaF ma do Hiszpańskiej Inkwizycjithumb|i tak stop JAK ŚMIESZ DURNA HERETYCZKO? 120px|left HISZPAŃSKA INKWIZYCJA WAS ZNISZCZY DURNI HERETYCY!!!!!! thumb|120px A teraz animatroniki vs hiszpańska inkwizycja!!!! Trzeba bronić hororu Fnafa!! sory honoru A ja załączę obrazek thumb|HISZPAŃSKA INKWIZYCJA GÓRĄ! No dobra, zgadzam się że to z animatronikami vs hiszpańską inkwizycją było bez sensu, bo po co animatronom zawracać głowę, a ty załączasz obrazek? Ok niech ci będzie thumb|Tylko, mi nie mówcie że Hiszpańska Inkwizycja przejmie władzę nad animatronikami z fnafa HISZPAŃSKA INKWIZYCJA PRZEJMIE CAŁY ŚWIAT! PAPIEŻA, MA ICH W OPIECE... Tosz to iluminati!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! thumb|240px|Wonsz